1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to liquid crystal display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat display that includes two display panel sheets on which field generation electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the field generation electrodes are formed. The liquid crystal display displays an image such that an electric field is generated on the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generation electrodes, and thus, the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined to control polarized light.
Of the liquid crystal display, vertically-aligned mode liquid crystal displays have been developed. In the vertically-aligned mode, an axis of crystal molecules are arranged vertical with respect to a display panel when there no electric field is applied.
In a vertically-aligned mode liquid crystal display, securing a viewing angle of light is an important matter. For this, a method of forming a cutting unit having fine slits on an electrical field generation electrode or protrusions on the electrical field generation electrode is used. The cutting unit or the protrusions determine a tilting direction of liquid crystal molecules, and thus, the viewing angle can be increased by spreading the tilting direction of the liquid crystal molecules in various directions by appropriately disposing the cutting unit or the protrusions.
When a cutting unit having fine slits is formed on the electrical field generation electrode, although the effect of a tilt direction determining member is not significant in a region such as an edge of a pixel region, an irregular texture can be generated in a region such as the center region of the pixel region where a plurality of tilt direction determining members affect to each other. The quality of the display is degraded due to the irregular texture.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.